Daddy's Little Girl
by HazeBaze89
Summary: Rory finds out she is pregnant and leaves the obama campign trail six months in. She gets in contact with Logan only to find out he is with someone else but will the bond he form with the child bring them closer  Changed rating due to latest chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all it's me again back with a new fic and if you haven't read any of my other please do. **

**I hope you like this one…..**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. I have however put it on my Christmas list and the rights to the show shall be mine soon. **

Rory's POV

After six months of travelling and living in motels and off coffee that could only be described as tasting like mud in a up. I was happy to finally be home and have a cup of coffee that wouldn't' make me cringe with every sip, but then again that would be if I was allowed any because as soon as Luke found out the reason behind me leaving, he cut me off, Not even the puppy dog eyes would work. Maybe I should have stayed on the tour a little while longer because at least there no-one would cut me off from the delicious liquid gold.

Being the age of 22 and pregnant with Logan's baby was not something I hadn't planned but it not something that I would want to change either. Over the next three months my hardest job is going to be tracking down Logan and telling him. I decided that my first port of call should be Finn. He was always the easiest to get information out. That probably because he was always drunk.

I dialled the number and waited for Finn to pick up but when the phone was finally picked up the voice on the other end was not who I expected. I mean it couldn't be this easy could it.

"Hello this is Finn's phone, Logan speaking" I froze I didn't know what to do. Do I hang up or do I answer? But before I could I heard the voice on the other end again.

"Hello anyone there" I could hear on the other end "Finn maybe you should take it whoever it is doesn't want to talk to me" I heard Logan say and pass the phone to what sounded like a drunken Finn.

"Hello you have Finn on the line now how may I be of services" I suppress a laugh but answer anyway.

"Um hey Finn it's Rory, I need you to act cool. Can you do that for me please? I don't want Logan knowing it's me." I say hoping he understands

"Jeff... my man, so good to hear from you. What can I do for you on this lovely day" I let out a breath knowing that Finn understands.

"Finn I need your help?" I say scared that his going to shot me down before even hearing what it is I have to say.

"Of course I'll do anything I can to help you?" He says which allows me to know that his not cross at me for what happened.

"I need you to get Logan to meet me somewhere? I don't care where I just need to talk to him" I beg not caring what I sound like to Finn on the other end of the phone call.

"Of course I'll see what I can do and get back to you" He says in a somewhat business tone which I am guessing is for the sake of the other people in the room with him.

"Thank you so much and Finn, I miss you guys all of you" and with that I hang up awaiting the call or text of when and where I would be meeting Logan.

**Please Review I like to know what my readers think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy and please review as I like to know what my reader think.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls but I have asked for the rights to be under the Christmas tree come Christmas morning.**

**Again Please Review and thanks to those who already have.**

_**Chapter Two - The Phone Call **_

_**Logan's POV**_

I sit here in an apartment that is somehow haunted. She's here everywhere I turn, every room I walk into, I see her or at least the memory of her. The "her" I'm referring to is one Miss Rory Gilmore, Also known as my Ace. Why I decided that moving back into this apartment was a good idea, I have no idea. But here I am, six months after her turning me down and not being able to settle into my job in San Francisco, back in an apartment that holds memories that I just want to forget and also back working for my father.

The worst part of it all is that I'm engaged to a women I don't love but my parents are so stuck on the idea that she so right for me. But all I want to do is go out in this world and find her. Find my Ace and tell her that I shouldn't' have said all or nothing because the truth is I need her, she kept me from turning into him. Turning into my father and now I can feel myself slipping. First step…Society Wife.

I'm sit here with Finn and Colin who have been helping me move.

"Ok here's to fresh starts and old friends "Colin said raising the glass of scotch which he had in his hand

"Hold that thought boys my glass is empty" Finn said as he got up and made his way to my kitchen to help himself to more of my fine scotch.

Just as I was about to say something to him about bringing in the whole bottle the ringing of his phone that took place on my pool table caught my attention. I walked over and looked at the number which looked somewhat familiar. So I decided to answer it.

"Hello this is Finn's phone, Logan speaking" I said casually as if it was an everyday occurrence that I would be answering Finns phone. There was only silence on the other end.

"Hello anyone there" I could hear someone breathing on the other end of the phone. They sounded scared. Just as I was just about to hang up. Finn walks back in to the room and I hand him the phone.

"For you. Whoever it is won't talk to me" I say as I pass him the phone. He takes it off me and starts to talk to the person on the other end.

"Hello you have Finn on the line now how may I be of services" I try not to laugh at the way he handles the first line of the conversation but it's just too hard.

"Jeff my man so good to hear from you. What can I do for you on this lovely day" Jeff whose Jeff I think and then it comes to me Jeff is the name we use if we are trying to hide who we are really talking to. I pick up my phone and scroll though my numbers and the number on his screen was that of the first person in my phone book. But it could't be, he wouldn't' do that to me. Would he?

"Of course I'll do anything I can to help you?" Help why would she need his help? What's happened? Is she hurt? I can't take it anymore I down the drink that's in front of me and walk to my room and shut the door I needed a moment to myself.

A few moments later I hear Finn say goodbye and I walk back out my room to the living room and look at him. I know he can tell that I knew he was lying because he gave me a weak smile and sat back down on the couch totally forgetting his drink that he had left on my pool table.

"What did she want Finn" I say as I cross my arms across my chest

"Huh what do you mean?" he says looking everywhere but at me

"Rory, Finn what did she wants. I know it was her. I know her number remember" I say in a tone that say don't play stupid with me.

"Oh what did she want? Well you see she wants me to set up a meeting between you and her. I have to say she sounded somewhat desperate if you ask me" He said trying to make it sound like its nothing when in fact it's everything. My Ace wanted a meeting with me but why?

"Did she say why she wanted the meeting?" I ask and sit in one of the two arm chairs that are placed either side of the couch.

"Nope just that she wants a meeting with you" he tells me in a simple tone.

"Ok set it up" I say and drink Finn's glass of scotch that I had earlier picked up from the pool table. I watch Finn grab his phone from his pants pocket and dial Rory's number but before he presses dial he looks at me to make sure I want this and all I did was nod and he knew, He hit send and waited for her to pick up the phone, little does she know that I am in the room, and hearing the conversation which is taking place between the two of them.

**Please Review and if you have any ideas of where you think Logan and Rory should meet let me know.**

**Thanks again for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All here's chapter three. I haven't done the meeting yet but I promise you next chapter. **

**Please review. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls YET but I plan to one day.**

_**Chapter three - The set up**_

_**Finn's POV…**_

I grab my phone from my pocket and pull up the number; I look at Logan to make sure that this is what he wants. He gives me a slight nod and I press "call". I hold the phone to my ear and listen to it ring as I wait for Rory to answer the call, it's a takes a while for her to answer.

"Hello" She said sounding chirpy, she must have had a lot of coffee since she was on the phone to me the last time.

"Hey Reporter Girl it's me Finn" I say not sure what else to say.

"Hey Finn," she said sounding very unsure of herself; I believe it's because I am ringing her back so soon after she called me.

"Ok… so I am not going to beat around the bush. I talk to Logan and said that a friend of mine want to meet him and make a business deal" I pause and look at Logan to make sure that what I am saying is alright by him. He just nods so I know I can continue.

"Ok and what did he say to that" She asked sounding more interested in what it is I had to share with her.

"He asked me to set up a meeting. I was thinking Rich Man Shoe tomorrow, 1 o'clock? Is that ok with you?" I ask hoping that was alright with both Rory and Logan. I can hear Rory on the other ending turning a page which I can only guess is that of her planner. Meanwhile, I look at Logan and silently mouth "Is that ok". He nods his head once again. I can't help but think that if he carries on this way he is, he's going to turn into one of those nodding dogs. Just then I am pulled from my thoughts by Rory's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah that's good for me." she said and I smile at nod at Logan letting him know that the meeting is on.

"Ok cool so can I ask what this is about or is that to personal" I ask trying to get some idea of why it would be so important for the women who broke my best friends heart want to meet him now. Don't get me wrong I don't blame Rory because I know it was Logan that walked away from her but who can blame him. The girl had just said "No" to marrying him.

"I'd rather talk to Logan about it first and if he feels the need to share it with you guys that's ok by me" She said plain and simple no hesitation in her voice. Well none that I heard anyway.

"Ok I can understand that" I say facing Logan and shrugging my shoulders to show him that she wasn't giving me any think.

"Finn don't think I don't know what you're doing for me, I really do appreciate you helping me, this means a lot to me and next time I see you, I will get you a bottle of whiskey to say thank you" hearing her say that made me smile.

"Ahh Gilmore you know a way to a guys heart you do" I say joking but I can see the daggers coming from Logan.

"Anyway my love I know I must be keeping you from something so I shall let you go. Don't forget tomorrow one o'clock at Rich Man Shoe ok. And Gilmore good luck" I tell her. No one but me knows this but part of me is hoping that Gilmore has something that will out a stop to this upcoming wedding.

"Thanks Finn and trust me I won't forget bye Finn see you soon I hope" and with that she hangs up. I close my phone and look over to Logan and simply say.

"All done" he looks at me and smiles. I give a weak smile back. Torn about how I feel as this meeting could go of two ways. My best mate could get his heart broken again or Rory will get hers broken either way it's not good.

Let's just see what tomorrow brings shall we.

_**Rory's POV**_

I have just been able to get my hands on a cup of Luke's coffee. Of course having to drink it before mum saw as it was her coffee. I downed it which gave me that extra buzz and of course because I hadn't had any in awhile I had another extra little buzz.

Taking of buzzing I do believe that my phone is ringing. I fish it out my bag and look at the screen and see that it is Finn calling me back. This can't be good if his calling me so soon after I got off the phone with him. I tell mum I am going out side to take the call and also escaping from her as she is about to work out I stole her coffee.

"Hello" I pick up the phone. I then proceeded to have some what ten minute discussion with Finn about the plan of how he got the meeting to take place between me and Logan, which I found out will take place tomorrow at Rich Man Shoe. The pub we use to hang out at when we where students at Yale. I told him thank you and that I would by him a bottle of whisky to show him just how much. I hung up the phone and walked back into Luke's with a smile on my face which of course mum noticed straight away.

"Oh that was a boy who was it tell me please" she said sounding like a school kid.

"If you must know if was Finn telling me that he got Logan to agree to a meeting. Tomorrow at Rich Mans Shoe one O'clock" I say and smile again. The thought of seeing Logan just makes me so happy but also scared. Scared of rejection. I myself don't mind if he rejects me but I just hope that he has a place in his life for this little child. Have I done the right thing?

**Again Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes - Here's the long awaited chapter 4 hope its to your liking. Please review as I like to know your thoughts. **

**I don't own the rights to Gilmore Girls **

Chapter 4 - Father to be..

Logan's POV

I sat in my car looking at people coming and going from Rich Mans Shoe. I look at the clock and see that its only 12:15 and I have forty five minutes till I have to meet Ace. I slowly gather my things and exit my car. Walking towards the bar was probley one of the hardest things I had to do since I haven't been back here since the night Rory turned down my proposal.

I walked in and spotted her. She must have had the same idea as me then again it was her that told me you should always be early as it allows you to get a prime seat.

I walk over to her and sit down and look at her. She is still as breath taking as the day I fell for her. She looks up at me and our eyes meet and I know then and there that no matter how hard I try I could never stop loving this girl. I try to think of something to say remembering that she thinks that I was tricked into meeting her today, but she breaks my thoughts.

"Hey" It was a simple welcome I know but what can one expect after six months of complete silence.

"Hey HEY that's all I get? Rory it's been six months and not a word and then boom out of the blue your ringing Finn to get him to arrange a meeting between us" I see shock in her eyes and I know its from the fact that I just gave away that I knew this was planned " Yes Rory Finn told me it was you, hell even if he didn't don't you think I would have known because hello you haven't changed your number". I rant while she just sits there opening and closing her mouth like a gold fish.

"I I I " She stutters

"You what Rory" I say with a mix of emotions running through my body. "What could be so important that you decided after six months of silence you would break it again" just then the waiter came over to take our drinks. I ordered a scotch neat and she ordered a Ginger ale which is strange as she normally only drinks that when she is not allowed to drink coffee.

"I needed to tell you something" she said after we had sat there five minutes of awkward silence passing

"Really what Rory what is it that you needed to tell me that is so important that it calls for a face to face meeting. Hell you could have texted it to me or e-mailed me not that I care because you broke my heart Rory. You broke my heart." I say allowing the hurt and anger to show.

"I know Logan I know I broke your heart but you broke mine to I said no to marrying to you, I didn't say no to us. You are the one that wanted all or nothing, you are the one who walked away without saying goodbye" She says and starts to cry. It takes all my will power not to get up and go and hug her.

"I know and don't you think I regret it but I also think if I meant that much to you, you would have put up more of a fight for us" I say as I down the remainder of my drink.

"Look Logan I didn't come here to hash out over detail of the past I came here…..Well I came here to tell you that I'm pregnant." I look at her and try to find the words but for some reason right now my vocabulary fails me. We sit in silence for twenty minutes neither of us willing to be the first person to speak and then I ask the most stupid question.

"Is it mine?" I'm kicking my self for asking but I mean its been six months and I have no idea who or what she has been up to.

"Yes Logan it's your. I'm six months and two weeks gone. That made me two weeks pregnant when we broke up." she tells me and lifts up the baggy jumper she is wearing and allows me to see her round time and before I think I put my hand on her belly and smile. I'm going to be a father.

Oh no I'm going to be a father while married to another women what am I going to do? I can't marry Vicki Baker now. Not when my Ace, Not when the women I love is going to be having my child. I need help and I knew there was only one person with any idea of how to help me. With that I pulled out my wallet and put a note on the table to cover both our drinks and walked away again with out saying goodbye, but my mind was clouded.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all here is the long awaited chapter five. After writing chapter four I had no idea where I was going but after thinking awhile I decided to have a big twist in the story I just hope you like what I have done with the story. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I do.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews I have received and thanks for to all my loyal readers. I will and update The Ring as soon as I can. I also have plenty of ideas for more stories but am going to wait till I finish one of these.**_

**Chapter Five - It can't be true.**

**Rory's POV **

He walked away again. He did what I feared most and walked out of my life again but this time it wasn't just me that he walked away from …it was me and our baby's. How could he do that to us?

I put the money for my drink on the table and walked out of Rich Man's Shoe. I decided to take a walk round Yale campus to remember some of the good old days. I come across the coffee cart where I first ran into Logan and remember how I hated him when I first met him, but then I remembered the kisses and the moments that we shared at Yale in the three years that we were together.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I turn and start running back towards my car. I turn the corner and collide with another body and I look up and come face to face with the man who only 25 minutes ago walked away from me and his unborn child.

"Rory I've been looking for you, I went back to Rich Man Shoe and you where gone" he said as he placed his hands on my shoulder only to have me shrug them off.

"Well you found me and now you can watch me walk away" I say as I walk around him and further in the direction of my car. I feel his hands grab mine and he interlinks our fingers but before I get a chance to remove my hand and say anything his lips are on mine and my back is against the nearest wall. He lets go of my hand and his hand goes to my waist not wanting any space between us I place one of my hands on his chest and the other around his neck. We only part when breathing becomes an issue but his forehead rest against mine and at that moment I realise that what we are doing shouldn't be happing.

"Logan we can't do this" I say as I push myself away and go and seat on the nearest bench. Seconds later...Logan joins me.

"Rory I want to be there for you and the child, I know I walked away but I was scared ok I mean here you are the love of my life telling me that you are carrying my child and all I can think about is how am I suppose to tell you that I am getting married in three months." He continues his rant but I don't hear any of it as the words 'Getting Married' kept going round in my head "Rory Rory are you listening" I snap out of my thoughts and look at him and I know he sees the tears in my eyes because he brings his thumb to my face and wipes away the moist that trickles down, my cheek.

"Who is she" I whisper scared of knowing the name…. the name of the women who is going to keep the father of my child away from them.

"Vicki Baker, she is in the DAR with my mum and my father thinks it will be good for business as her father works for Strobe Hayden" He tells me and tries to make me feel good by rubbing my back but I can't help what comes out my mouth next.

"But wouldn't it be better if you married the Hayden Heir?" I say and look at him and our eyes lock so I can see the surprise form at the idea I would suggest him marry anyone but me.

"Rory, Ace there is only one person in this world that I want to marry and you know who she is. God why is life so hard!" the last part I hear him mutter to himself.

"Logan I know you want to marry me but I am not ready yet and I don't want us to get married just because of the baby. I want to get married because we love each other because I know we do" I say as I make him look me in the eyes "All I am saying is that I think you should suggest to your dad that he talk to Mr. Hayden about you marrying his Heir. He has a granddaughter around my age and I think you will like her she is a lot like me so please just ask" I say and kiss him on the cheek as I get up and walking to my car. I get in and drive away leaving him there to mull over what I just said. I then head in the direction of my grandparents. I think it's about time I stop by and see my Grandpa Hayden and Grandma Francis.

_**Thanks again all and please don't forget to review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Again wow guys tonight I am on a roll here is the long awaited chapter six. I hope you like what I have done with the story. I have some clue how I want chapter seven to play out and will have it with you tomorrow , Tuesday at the latest.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I do.**_

_**Please Review **_

**Chapter Six - Talking to the Hayden's' **

**Rory's POV **

I walked up to Grandpa Hayden's, I started shaking and my nerves started to get the better of me. It's been awhile since I have been here, but I have to say after Grandpa Hayden's heart attack things between us have been so much better. I was even named the Hayden Heir but this conversation was going to be one of the hardest I have ever had.

I knock on the door and await Mary to answer the door. Unlike Grandma Emily Grandma Francis was able to keep a maid longer than a week and Mary had been with the Hayden's since my father was a teenager.

I walked in and ask Mary to tell my Grandpa that I was here and handed her my coat so she was able to hang it up on her way. I make my way to the living room where I know Grandpa Hayden will join me any moment.

I sit and fiddle with my hem of my skirt and anyone that knows me knows I only do that when I am nerves. I am in the middle of getting myself comfy when Grandpa Hayden and Grandma Francis walk into the living room.

"Leigh dear, what are you doing here?" Grandma Francis ask as I stand to give them both a hug

"I have an important matter I wish to discuss with both of you" I say as I take my seat again and wait till they have taken theirs to have this discussion.

"What is it Leigh, you know we are willing to do anything to help" Grandpa Hayden said as he smiled at me. I smile back and bring my hands together in my lap unsure of how to go forward with this conversation.

"Grandpa and Grandma, I am not sure how much you know about my time at Yale but one thing you need to know is that I had a boyfriend of three years and I was and am very much in love with him. The day of my graduation he proposed to me" I paused and looked at them and my Grandpa just nodded and that was all I needed to continue with my story " I turned him down because as you know I want to be a journalist and if I was to marry him doors for me would automatically open not allowing me to work for what I wanted and I have never wanted things just handed to me" I say rambling not realising I was getting somewhat off topic, that was until Grandma Francis interrupted me.

"Leigh dear please get to the point" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sorry any way my college boyfriend was called Logan Hunzberger. His father owns the Hunzberger Publishing Group and they are well wealthy to say the least. Any way after I turned him down he walked away telling me it was all or nothing and well I chose nothing. I didn't want to be married into a family that didn't want me" I say and can see the shocked look on their faces from my last statement. "They don't know I am a Hayden and also the fact that I want to be a career women and not a society wife. Any way what I am trying to say is I still love Logan very much and well I am not sure how to tell you this part but I am pregnant with his child." I look at them again and can see their shock but I carry on " I went to him and told him and he said he wanted to be with us but he can't because his parents have arranged him a marriage to one Vicki Baker because her father works for you Grandpa Hayden and well I suggested that if it was to be close to you they wanted then they should come to you and suggest that Logan marry the Hayden Heir and all I ask is that you agree to this and also put them off allowing to meet me until the day of the engagement party." I say getting it all out before I bottle it and back out of this plan all together.

"Leigh so what your telling me is that if I am approached by Mitchum Hunzberger about you marrying his son, you would like me to agree but don't want them to meet you till the day of the engagement party?" Grandpa Hayden asks as he sits forward in his sit to look me in the eyes.

"Yes Grandpa, that's what I am asking, if you not going to do it for me but please do it for my unborn child. I want them to be raised by both me and Logan and this is the only way I can see that happing. Logan doesn't know I am a Hayden so he was a little upset when I suggested it that's why I want no one knowing it's me till the day of engagement party" I say as I become nerves once again and start playing with the hem of my skirt.

"I'll do it if this is what you want but I want you to know that there will be a prenuptial agreement drawn up and signed by both you and this Logan kid and that I will be having words with Mitchum and his wife after they find out it's you know one tells a Hayden they are not good enough even if they know they are a Hayden or not ok.?" just nod and I see him smile at me and his next line shocks me "Well all I have to say now Leigh is congratulation on the pregnancy if you do half the job your mother did your child will be great just like you" and with that he hugs me and tells me he must excuses himself and leaves me with Grandma Hayden who hasn't said anything yet.

"Wow Leigh you sure know how to drop bombshells on us don't you? I mean don't get me wrong I am happy that you know what you want. I just want to make sure you are doing it for the right reasons" She says as she takes my hands and holds them in her lap as she taps them with her left hand,

"I love him Grandma Francis, When I am with him I have butterflies and he makes me feel alive. I mean the last six months without him have been hell. Every time I did something good I wanted to ring him and tell him and then I remembered I couldn't because I allowed him to walk out my life and I have to do this I have to get him back and if this is the way I have to do it then so be it" I say as I allow the tears to flow and she brings me to her and hugs me.

"Don't worry my sweet Leigh we will get your man" She says and I can tell by her voice that she has a plan forming.

_**Please review and thanks again for reading. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far….I have a few things to clear up about the story. Yes I decided that Strobe did not die….. He did however have a heart attack which made him think things over and he realised that he can't blame Rory for her fathers mistakes. I hope to tell you more in an up coming chapter but cant say much with out giving to much away. Second I also hope to have a flash back chapter where you will see the witty Banta that is Lorelai and Rory.**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls…..Like many I just wish I did. **

**Please Review. It makes my day to know what you think. **

**Chapter Seven - Marrying the Hayden Heir **

**Logan's POV…**

Wow…. was all that came to me as I watched Rory walk away. She had just suggested that I marry someone else; she has to know that's got to have hurt. I mean after all she is carrying my child.

I stand and walk in the direction she just went and got into my car. I put the key into my ignition and turn it and start to drive still unsure of where my final destination is going to be. I drive around for 40 minutes before I find myself pulling up to my parents' house. I turn the engine off to my car and sit for ten minutes, even though it feels like I've been sitting there forever. I finally exit the car and walk towards my parents' house, with each step I took towards the house I worked on what I was going to say to my father.

I knock on the door and wait for the maid to answer. I walk in and ask the where about of my father. She tells me he is in the home office aka the study and I make my way towards the room. I stop just short out the door and make sure that I looked presentable.

I knocked on the door and wait till I heard my father shout for me in.

"Come in" he said muffled like he was busy reading or even maybe eating it's hard to tell these days. I open the door and I see that he was in fact actually on the phone. I take a seat and wait for him to finish his phone call. When he places the phone down and looks at me shocked and I can understand why. It is not often that I am willing to enter his office without being forced.

"Son, what may I do for you today?" He asked with the sound of total and utter shock in his voice.

"Dad, it's about this wedding, I think we should call it off." I say holding my own because I know if I did anything but my father would think twice.

"And why do you think that son? I mean you know what this wedding will mean for the company." he said so sure that I didn't want to help.

"Dad I came into some information today. A friend of mine told me that Strobe Hayden has a granddaughter that till recently they had disowned but they have just named her the heir to the company. Dad she is my age and I if I married her, I will be able to help the company, also combine two of the biggest family names" I say so sure that my father will agree. Well I would say more along the lines of I was hoping that he would agree.

"What your telling me son, is that you don't want to marry Vicki Baker because you think that it would be better for the company and the family that you marry the Hayden Heir?" he said as he got up looking at me and poured himself another glass of scotch and then sat back down all the meanwhile mulling over the idea I had just given him. "I couldn't agree more" the words came from his lips five minutes after he had sat back down. I looked up at him in utter shock. Never in a million years did I think that my father would go for this idea but I guess a part of me knew that I had to give it a try.

"Really" I asked still shocked from the words that I had heard leave my father's mouth.

"Yes Logan… really, doesn't seem so shocked that I agreed with you. I mean like you yourself said not only would this get the company what I want but it would also bring two of the biggest family names together. Of course, I don't think we should call your wedding off to Vicki anytime soon as I still need to talk to Strobe and get him on board. This of course will mean that I have to explain how this will be of help to him which is the easy part. However telling your mum that you are marrying someone else and not the women she chose is going to be hard. However son, leave it all to me and I will get back to you" He said as he cleaned his glass of scotch and picked up the phone to make a call. I took this as my cue to leave. While exciting my father's office and home I only had one thought running through my head.

Who is the Hayden Heir?

**Please again Review and thanks to all who are keeping up with all my stories I hope to update the ring and chasing after him soon so keep checking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all here is the long awaited chapter 8. I am now working on Chapter nine. I would also like to ask all of you who have read The Ring if you have any idea where you think the story should go as I have hit a brick wall. **

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. I just wish I did. **

**Please Review**

**Daddy's Little Girl Chapter Eight: Two Men Talking.**

**Mitchem's POV**

As I watched my son exits the room. I waited for the ringing on the phone to be replaced by the voice of Strobe Hayden. I have to admit to myself that it was not like my son to suggest something such as getting married to a stranger. This was totally out of character for him, but if is what he wanted then who was I to deny him this. Yes I myself may have my reasons to agreeing to this match but if it also makes my son happy and he is willing to do it who am I to force him to marry a women that would only help the company when there is a women that will not only help the company but will also bring two of the riches family names together. Yes the Hayden's where richer then we and it may take some arm twisting but I can be very convincing when I want to be.

So caught up in my thoughts I never heard the other line being picked up. I was only broken from my thought by the voice of one Strobe Hayden sounding very annoyed.

"Hello anyone there? Look if you're going to call you can at least have the decent curtsey of saying something instead of breathing heavily down the phone" He said getting annoyed even further with every word.

"Oh Strobe I am sorry It's Mitchem Hunzberger. I got lost in my thought for awhile there" I say sounding ever so sorry. I mean I didn't want to make a bad impression for the start now did I. Not if we were going to be family.

"Oh Mitchem what is it that I can do for you today?" he said as if we where old friends when if truth be told we have only ever spoken a number of times

"Well Strobe I know you're a man that likes honesty so I will cut straight to the chase here. I had a visit from my son today Logan. He had a very interesting proposition for me and you. "I say and take a breath but before I could continue Strobe asked a question

"Really and May I ask what this proposition was exactly?" he sounded as if he had a hint of interest in his voice.

"Yes I was just getting to that. Well as you may know my son is engaged to be married to Vicki Baker. She is the daughter of one of your employers. This engagement was brought on by the fact that I wanted to merge with your company in some way. Well when my son was in my office he brought to my attention that he was unhappy about this match and that if he was to marry any one without wanting to it should be the Hayden Heir because in that does it not only help the company but also brings together the two riches families in Hartford" I say without taking a breath. I think about where I picked up that habit and then I remember my son had a tendency to do it at random moments.

"Well that is interesting and how did your son come to know about the fact that we had named the Hayden Heir when no one but her and my own family know of this" He asked shocked which also shocked me two if this was true had my son met the Hayden Heir and not told me.

"I am not sure all he told me was that he got the information off a friend" I state plain and simple as it was the truth which this time was true which for me is a first.

"Ok say I believe. What makes you think that I am willing to allow the engagement to happen?" Strobe said in a stern voice but this was the question that I was most prepared for.

"Because not only will it benefit both our companies but it will make our families have that much more of a stronger name." I say hoping he buys what I am selling.

"Ok let's say I agree to this. How would we go about the idea?" He asked as if it was simple and straight forward.

"I suggest that we get together both us, our wife and of course Logan and your granddaughter and see what comes of it." I say hoping he agrees.

"I say we don't I suggest that me and you along with the wives get together and go over everything because if I know my granddaughter she will hate the idea of an arranged marriage. I suggest we leave it till just before the engagement party that they meet. What do you think?" Strobe tells me sounding so set on the idea and I guess it would be for the best that I agree. I mean this is in a way getting me everything I want.

"That sounds like a plan but is it ok if I tell my son that you have agreed as he is going to have to break off his engagement?" I ask hoping I could for once give my son good news instead of bad.

"Yes I believe as it was his idea he had a right to know that his idea is going ahead as planned." He said as if it wasn't a life changing situation for all of us. I do have to admit one thing that I believe it seems to easy how he gave in, but then again I guess I have no right to second guess as I was basically getting what I wanted plus more.

"Ok I will phone him as soon as I am off the phone to you" I state letting him know I want this to go forward as soon as possible. I mean maybe we could use the wedding plans that Shira came up with for Logan's wedding to that Vicki girl.

"Ok so if we have dinner, say Monday at six?" I hear Strobe suggest. I look at the calendar and realise that maybe Strobe had the same idea as me as today was Saturday and Monday was only two days away.

"Ok that's ok by my calendar and I will make sure that Logan has broken his engagement before then so we can talk engagement parties and weddings" I say so sure of what I want

"That sounds like a great plan but I believe that the engagement party and wedding details should be left up to the women. I believe me and you will have to talk business and prenuptial agreements. Don't you?" Strobe asked me with a hint of y in his voice.

"Well then Strobe I will see Monday and I believe this is going to be good" I say as I pull up my son's number on my phone. I just hope he agrees with what I have done.

"Yes Mitchem I will see you Monday. Bye for now" I hear the other end go dead and place the phone back on the receiver. I then picked it back up and dialed Logan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hunzberger" I hear him say at the other end and it reminds me a little of myself which makes me so happy.

"Hey son it's your father" I say very formal in a business tone.

"Hello father how may I help you? I mean I left your office not under an hour ago?" he told me as well as asked me sounding a little annoyed with me phoning him so soon after him leaving but I believe the new I had for him would make him somewhat happy.

"Son I was just phoning to tell you that I had just got off the phone to Strobe Hayden and he has agreed to you marrying the Hayden Heir but I have to say he was rather surprised that I knew of the Hayden Heir as it has yet to be reviled to public who she is. So son I was wondering where you got this information.

"I can't remember" He tells me quickly. To quickly that I don't believe it but I leave it I mean I am sure he will tell me when he is ready and who I to complain am. I mean the boy is doing something for not only the company but also the family.

"Ok so me and you mum are meeting up with the Hayden's on Monday and I told him that you would have broken off your engagement to Vicki by then. Do you think that you can do that for me son?" I ask making my voice sound stern as if it were an order.

"Yes dad I believe I can have that done by Monday. In fact I believe I can have it done within the next two hours" He tells me and I can tell that he had, had a few drinks which I don't understand because of late he had been trying to cut down on drinking. I mean after his dark period. He had decided it was for the best.

"Ok son let me know when you have done it ok" I say and hang up before he can say anything else.

Strobe's POV

I walk out of my study after receiving a phone call from Mitchem suggesting exactly what my granddaughter had suggested he would. Of course like I told my daughter I agreed to what he suggests and made it so that Logan and Leigh would meet until the engagement party.

I walk in to the living room and see Leigh and Francis chatting away about something that is making them laugh and very excited.

"Hello ladies I hope I am not interrupting anything?" I say as I pour myself a drink.

"Nope Grandpa, we were just discussing baby names" Leigh tells me as she places a hand on her tummy.

"Well then I guess you are going to want the news" I sip my drink and wait for her to reply.

"And what news would that be?" she said asking me with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I just received a phone call from one Mitchem Huntzberger asking for the hand of my granddaughter in marriage to his son Logan" I say as if it was nothing but I can tell by the look on her face she didn't expect it to happen this fast.

"Wow already I thought it would take more convincing on Logan's end" Leigh said shocked that everything is happing so fast.

"Well I have made plans with Mitchem for me and you Grandma Francis and myself to meet with him and Shira on Monday to go over all the plans, but Leigh before I do all this I want to make sure this is what you wish for." I asked making sure that my granddaughter had thought this though.

"Grandpa I want nothing more than to be with him. I love him have since I first met him. He is my Mac" She says looking at her hands where they lay on her stomach.

"Ok Leigh I will make the plans final on Monday and I think if everything goes as planned we will have you married and a Hunzberger in no time." I say as I pull her to her feet and give her a hug.

"I better get going mums problem wondering where I am and I have yet to tell her my idea is this engagement" she tells me as she steps out of my arms and pick up her coat and puts it on. She gives Francis a kiss on the cheek and a hug and the does the same to me and makes her way out. I hear her drive off and turn to Francis.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing my dear" I asked worried that this was all wrong.

"Dear if you had heard the stories she told me about her and this Logan kid when they were in college you would understand that she found her Strobe" She said smiling at me and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yes I understand that Francis dear but what I mean is should me not leave this up to Emily and Richard to handle. I mean for crying out loud it took me a heart attack to even realise she was worthy to be part of this family. I was cruel to her the first time we met her, and I will admit it I was wrong. I regret what happened I really do" I say as I sit down in the closest chair and put my head in my hands.

"Look Strobe. You got to know that girl and she is a bright kid and she knows what she wants and if she wanted Emily and Richard to handle this then she would have asked them but she didn't she asked us and I believe we should take that as that she forgives us for all that happened in the past. If not that we should had realised that she forgave us the day she accepted becoming the Hayden heir" Francis said without taking a breath and I have to laugh she has sure been hanging around young Leigh to long.

"Dear Francis I never realised you gave this so much thought. All I am saying is that I hope we are going right by her" I say understanding more but still a little scared but to make things easier I added "And may I just say I think you have been hanging round Leigh a little too much your starting to talk like her" I say giving her a little smile.

**Please if you have any ideas of what you think should happen in The Ring then let me know.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter nine will be with you soon.**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey all here is chapter nine of Daddy's Little girl. I hope you enjoy. I now have the idea for the next chapter thanks to my readers and also my sister, so I hope to be done with it soon. Chapter ten of this will be with you right after chapter 7 of The Ring. I am also waiting on the return of Chasing After Him chapter two from my beta but it may be awhile as she is not well but I swear I will try and update as soon as possible. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls (yet)**_

_**Please Review**_

**Chapter Nine - Breaking and mending hearts**

**Logan's POV**

I hang up the phone with my dad, thinking about what he has just told me. I am now getting married to the Heir of the Hayden fortune. Why? I don't know. It's not often I would do things like this but part of me wants to meet this girl. I mean why Rory would, My Ace suggest I marry her? I mean why would she suggest I marry anyone but her? But now is not the time to think about that as I have to go and break poor Vicki Bakers heart.

I tell the guys what I have to do and that I should go do it now while I have liquid courage in my system. I get up and hand Colin the money for my drinks and walk towards the door while dialing for the car to come to the front. Normally I would drive myself but after having a few drinks in my system, I decided it would be safer to have my drive take me to mine and Vicki's flat. I have no idea what made mum think it would be a good idea that me and Vicki live together. I have hated every second. I sound her bossy and needy. She always had to know where I was if it was at work or hanging with the guys. Why I allowed this engagement last this long I have no idea.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not realised that the car had come to a stop. It was only when Frank open the door and the cold air hit me in the face. I look up at him and step out the car and thanked him and made my way towards the front of my building. I step in the front door and the warmth covers me. I take a step towards the lift and wait for the doors to open. The closer I get to the flat the surer I am to do this. I love this place and am glad that I own it and that she will be the one to have to move out, but then it hits me. Will the Hayden Heir be ok living in a place like this or will she make me move. I have only just got use to seeing the ghost of my past with Rory in this place and I don't think that I am ready to give it up.

Before I know it my feet have walked me to the front door. I reach in my pocket for my keys but before I can take them out the front door opens and there she stands with a smile on her face. I walk pass her and sit on the settee and then simply state.

"The wedding is off" I get up and walk to the kitchen to get a drink knowing that I am going to need one for her reaction.

"What do you mean the wedding is off" She says stomping in to the kitchen with her hand on her hip. Why did I ever agree to marry her in the first place. Oh that right to make my mother and father happy at least now. I can make my father happy without making my mother happy but then again I have no idea what this Hayden girl is like. She could be my mother's dream wife for me, but then again Ace would have never suggested I marry her is she was like that as she knew that was never the type of wife I wanted.

"Hello I am waiting on an answer here, don't just go into dream land. Why is the wedding off?" She asked annoyed

"Because my father found someone else who will not only help the company but also boost the family name" I say downing my drink "Now look I want you out this apartment by the time I get back. I need to go see a friend I will be gone a week" I say as I walk to the bedroom and pack a back. I guess this was as good time as any to go and see my sister.

**Rory POV**

Wow who knew that Mitchem would call Grandpa that quick. I guess he listened to Logan a lot more now than he did before. Wait this means in a couple of months I will be married to Logan and pregnant with his kid. Oh well I guess in the end dreams do come true. I know that I will still be able to have a job and look after this little one, I think to myself as I place my hand on my stomach. I also know that Logan will allow me to work. He doesn't want a society wife, never has done it was what his mum wanted for him.

These where the thoughts in my head as I walked to my car. As I get in I think about the times that I and Logan have shared and how now thanks to my Grandpa Strobe and Grandma Francis, we are going to get to share many more memoires together. My last thought as I drove away and headed towards Stars Hollow was roll on Monday.

. _**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only a few more chapters till Logan finds out I promise. Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey readers Thanks you so much for waiting so long for this chapter. I hope you like it. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls even though I wish I do like I guess you all do. **_

_**Please Review.**_

As I pulled into the driveway of what once use to be my childhood home, the nerves started to take control. The next few hours, where in some-way going to be so instrumental to the overall picture of my life. I knew that no matter the outcome of what was to take place over the next two or so hours, that I was going to marry Logan and also be named the Hayden Heir publicly.

All I know is that it would go a lot easier if my mum would come on board but part of me fears that I will receive the same reaction I did when I decided to take a break from Yale. I mean, myself I was surprised at her reaction when I told her I was leaving the campaign trail because I was pregnant and the child was Logan's.

_**Three months ago**_

_I am three months into my time on the campaign trail and for the last month I have been waking up feeling sick and having to run to the bathroom. I was hoping that is was just some 24 hour bug that I had picked up along the way because if it wasn't then there was only one other explanation…I was pregnant. _

_I was happy when later that day the sickness had stopped and I could finally get on with my job but when over the next two weeks the same thing happened every morning, I did the only thing I could do I went to the supermarket and brought three different pregnancy test. When arriving back at my motel, I proceeded to drink much coffee as I could till I was dying for a wee so I could take all test at the same time. _

_After waiting what was an agonizing five minutes I looked at the three tests in front of me and was faced with two positive and one negative. What did this mean? I decided there was only one thing I could do and that was going to the doctors. Lucky for me we have a 4 day layover in Chicago, so I was able to book an appointment and attend. _

_I explained to the doctor what had been happening and all about the test and she told me that she would take a blood test and proceed with a urine test aswell and let me know. I then explained to her the situation of my work and how at the moment I am moving from hotel to hotel. She explained to me that she will ring me with the results and that it turns out that I was indeed pregnant then I may in the long run have to give up the campaign trail after I had reached three months._

_After having my bloods taken and done a urine test, I returned to my motel room thanking the lords that it was a relaxing day today and I would be able to catch up on my sleep because for the last two weeks being woken at three/four in the morning with the need to be sick really takes it out of you. _

_Over the next few days I kept myself busy with work and sleeping. You could say that I was part scared and part excited with what the results of my blood will show. Simply because part of me didn't want to leave this job as I loved it but also part of me really wanted to have a reason to go back home other then I missed my mum and Logan like no tomorrow. I mean if anyone asked if I missed home and my mum I would admit it in a heartbeat but if they asked me if I missed Logan I would tell them that I haven't given it a second thought when the truth is that I miss him and think about him every second I am not with him and these day that's always. _

_After a long day at work I decided to get a long hot bath but just as I was about to dip my big toe in I heard my mobile phone ringing in the other room. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself I semi ran into the room and grabbed my phone picking it up somewhat out of breath._

"_Hello" I answered hoping for it to be the doctor._

"_Hello I am calling to talk to a Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" I hear the voice on the other end of the line speak._

"_Oh hi there Miss Gilmore I have Supreme Court Judge Strobe Hayden on the phone for you" my heart, which had just slowed down, once again began to race. Strobe Hayden was ringing me, but why? The last time I spoke to him, I was sixteen and he hated me well not me but the idea that I excited. Me and mum where the ones he blamed that dad had done nothing with his life. I then remembered the person on the other end of the line. _

"_Oh ok put him through then please" I said sure she could hear the fear that was voiced in my words. _

"_Leigh dear is that you" I hear the voice on the other end. Leigh whys he calling me Leigh? _

"_Yes Mr Hayden it's me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but please people call me Rory" I say trying to make the call more formal. _

"_I hope you don't mind dear but I would rather call you Leigh as Rory sounds like a boy's name and Lorelai reminds me to much of your mother" He asked with politeness but I could hear the hatred he had for my mother when he somewhat hissed out her name. _

"_Sure I don't mind call me Leigh if you wish but may I ask what it is you called about? I don't mean to be rude and all but last time we spoke and saw each other you called me a mistake and I also wish to get a bath and have an early night due to having an early morning tomorrow" saying in somewhat of a Gilmore Girl rant. _

"_Well Leigh if you wish I will cut straight to the chase so be it. I wish to name you my Heir" He what? Was the first thought that came to my mind? After six years he rings me to tell me he wishes to name me his heir. I mean, is the guy crazy? Does he really think that after the way he treated me and the way he spoke to my mum, I would do such a thing? _

"_Leigh please hears me out. I know you must hate me after the way I treated you like you where a mistake. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that" I could hear the sorrow in his voice and I couldn't take it anymore plus I just wanted to get off the phone._

"_Mr Hayden I forgive you I do, so here's what we are going to do. I am busy on the tour at the moment but in a month's time, I get two weeks rest and I will have lunch with you and Mrs Hayden and go over all the details. If I believe that you are sure about this, I will give it some deep thought and get back to you". I say trying to get it all out in one breath before I back out on the idea all together. _

"_Well Leigh that sounds fair to me. I will leave you my number and you can call me nearer the time with a date and time for our sit down." I could tell he was smiling while he was saying this. I hate that in a small way I have given him hope. _

_I took down his number and said my goodbyes and went back to the bathroom to get what was now a much needed hot bubble bath. After resting what seemed like forever but was only in fact forty-five minutes. I slipped out the bath and dried myself getting in to my Yale jogging bottoms and Logan's old Yale Hoodie that I packed not thinking we would end up going our own ways. I had just settled on the sofa when my phone rang again. Looking at the time and seeing that is was only half two, I knew it could still be the doctor. I looked at the number that flashed on my screen and saw it was one that I did not recognize. I picked up anyway._

"_Hello Rory Gilmore speaking" I said formally in to the phone shocking the other person on the phone as well as myself. _

"_Hello Miss Gilmore this is Bethany from Dr Scott's office. She is hoping that you could possible pop in now" I heard the small voice on the other end say. I look down at myself and remember what I a wearing but then think I am only going to the doctors it's not like it's a date. _

"_I will be there in 15 minutes" I pick up my keys from the table and say goodbye to the young women on the phone. Bethany was her name I think. I walk out of my motel room and toward the doctors. Ten minutes later I am sat in the waiting room waiting to see the doctor when it dawns on me what is it that the doctor wants to talk to me about that she couldn't tell me over the phone. Now I am scared of what this appointment is to bring and I wish my mom was here to hold my hand. That was one thing that I realized on this trip. You are never too old to need your mummy. _

"_Miss Gilmore, The doctor will see you now" I heard Bethany say from where she say behind her desk. _

"_Thanks you! Do I go straight through "I ask unsure of what to do? _

"_Oh sorry yes. Do you remember where it is from last time?" She asks as she stands from her seat and points the way. _

"_Yes I do thank you". I turn and make my way towards the room but with every step I take, I feel the walls close in around me. I make it to the room and knock on the door. I hear Dr Scott call me in and I walk so steadily and slowly make my way in as If I were Sam Winchester about to pounce on some unknown evil. I take small steps forward until I can see the doctor and that she is smiling._

"_Hey Miss Gilmore, How are you today?" Doctor Scott stands and greets me shaking my hand and allowing me to sit in the chair the other side of her desk. "I am so glad you could make it today. I know what must have been going through your mind but trust me nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you before you left town." I nod my head as to tell her that I understand so she carries on with what she is saying. "The first thing I would like to do is offer you my congratulations as you are indeed pregnant. The next thing I would like to do is the main reason I asked you in today and that is a sonogram. Do you want?" She asked looking at me and seeing what I can guess is only a look of shock and horror._

_I nod my head yes as I am unable to form words as I am still trying to get over the shock that was just put upon me. I was pregnant. No wait not only was I pregnant but the baby was Logan's. What was I going to do? I stood up and followed the Doctor threw the door that she had just excited. I see the bed and small monitor whom I was guessing was where I would see my baby. The doctor then asked me to undress and put on the gown that she passes to me. I nod my head again as I am still unable to form words. I watch as the doctor exist the room and slowly start to undress. Once I had undress and put on the gown I slowly laid back on the bed. The nurse enters the room and prepares the monitor and tells me that the doctor will be with me shortly. _

"_So are you all ready" The doctor said as she entered the room placing on her latex gloves ready to do the sonogram._

"_As I'll ever be" I say speaking for the first time since being told I was pregnant._

_Three and a half months pregnant. That what the doctor told me. She also told me that I should only travel for another one and a half months meaning I need to give Hugo my notice tomorrow and start looking for a job oh and a place to live. I mean mum is married to Luke now and pregnant herself. They also have April living there who has my room but I guess I don't mind living on my own is good. Well I won't be on my own ill have bump with me in what less than six months wow I'm going to be a mum. What am I going to do? I walk towards my car and get in start it up and drive to my motel all in a daze simply because of all the thoughts and ideas and the list of what I have to do running through my head. _

_As I enter the motel room I pull out my mobile phone and dial the one number that had helped me over the last two months. That's when it hits me I was pregnant when I graduated Yale. I was Pregnant when I told bumps father also known as Logan that I wouldn't marry him. I was pregnant when he told me all or nothing and then walked away when I couldn't give him all._

_I let the phone ring, knowing that after six rings she would pick up._

"_Hello this Paris Geller, to whom am I speaking at this ungodly hour" she says. She must not have looked at caller Idea._

"_I'm Pregnant" I say knowing she will recognize my voice the moment she hears it. _

"_Rory?" she asked _

"_Yes Rory, Paris who else would call you up at this hour knowing it like three in the morning where you are" I say getting somewhat annoyed. _

"_Oh so who's the dad?" she asked as if she didn't know._

"_Paris this is no time for games. I am pregnant with LOGAN'S child and I have not a clue what to do about it? Help me please?" I say standing up of the bed and pacing the room with my phone in one hand and the sonogram photo of my baby in the other. _

"_Ok first you need to breath and calm down and then you need to phone you mum and talk to her because you know as well as I do if anyone can help you and suggest what you do it's her" Paris explains like it was the easiest thing and that I should of thought about it which if you ask me I should have. _

"_Thanks Paris you're the best. I will let you go back to sleep and ring you later and let you know what I decided" I say then hang up before she can say anything else which knowing her would be 'yep right again as always'. I take a deep breath the hit speed dial one and wait for the phone to be picked up._

"_Oh dear god I must be dead my dear daughter had finally decided to contact her poor pregnant mother" mum answers the phone somewhat over the top but then again that is who she is. _

"_Yes mum I am sorry that I have not been in contact for what now three days. It must have seemed like forever for you." I say playing along. _

"_Ok kid not all joking aside how is my darling journalist of a daughter" She says sounding somewhat cheery._

"_In the need of some oh great wise advice from you if that is possible" I say thinking about how to approach the subject with my mother. _

"_Of course dear what is it that you need help on?" She says as if here interested has not somewhat peeked even more. _

"_I have this friend who not so long ago broke up with her bf and well she just found out she was pregnant and she doesn't know whether she should tell him or not" I say not ready to tell her that it was me. I mean it's not like she was Logan's biggest fan. _

"_Ok so first things first how did things end between your friend and her boyfriend?" she ask. I think to myself at that moment I am screwed. If I tell her the truth she is going to know it's me but if I lie I will feel bad and when I finally do tell her that I am pregnant she will know that I lied so basically either way I'm dammed._

_I decided to bite the bullet and tell her that it's me and let her just get straight to the how can I be so careless speech._

"_Ok mum I lied it's me, I'm the pregnant one" I say scared of her reaction. I mean it was never a secret that she was not exactly Logan's biggest fan. Silence filled the other end of the line which was never a good sign because if you knew my mother then you knew she always had something to say. "Mum please says something" I beg. _

"_Is it Logan's?" was the first thing she asked and of course I knew she knew the answer because she knew I was not the type to have casual sex and unprotected casual sex at that._

"_Yes mum the father is Logan" I state somewhat cross that she even had to ask me that question. _

"_Ok here is what we are going to do. You are going to stay in the campaign as long as your pregnancy allows you then you are going to come home and you and the baby are going to live in the house that you grew up in as me and Luke have decided to buy the Twickem's house and are moving in next week, this also give me a reason not to sell the house and it means my daughter and grandchild are going to be just up the road from me" my mum tells me without taking a breath. She somewhat reminded me of Rachel from Glee when she is rambling on about how she has all the talent and deserves the solos more than the others. _

"_Mum please take a deep breath and that sounds amazing" I say hoping that her rant was a way of accepting the fact that I was pregnant, but first things first I needed her help with the whole do I or do I not tell Logan situation. "But mum I still need your advice on whether or not I tell Logan" I say as of it where just another topic that we were going to discuss like we do every time we talk these days._

"_I think that you should listen to your heart and follow what it tells you, but I do say this that if you decided to tell him you should tell him to his face because telling him over e-mail or phone is just going to make him think that you don't want him to be a part of this child's life" I nod but the just give a simple reply like hmmm and tell her I have to go and that I will ring her later to discuss me moving home in a month. _

Now

I look up at the house and see the lights on. I slowly exit the car and walk to the door knocking. I pray inside that she take the news I am about to give to her as well as she did when I told her I was pregnant.

She opens the door with a big smile on her face and baby Jamie in her arms. My little brother was born two months ago and weighed at 8 pound 6 ounces any way I looking at the ground and when I look at her she can tell that I had been crying.

"Mum we need to talk"

_**Thank you so much for reading. I know Glee was not out at the time off Gilmore Girls but after all It is a fan fiction. **_

_**Please Review **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey readers here is the 11 chapter of Daddy's little girl. I hope that you enjoy it and that you are liking where it is going.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls.**_

_**Please Review.**_

**Lorelai's POV**

"Mom… we need to talk", are words that a mother never wants to hear from their daughter. I stepped aside and allowed her in and she headed straight towards the kitchen. My guess is that she could smell the freshly brewed coffee. I watched as she poured two cups of coffee, one for me and one for herself. I told her give me two minutes to settle Jamie and then I would be back and we could talk. I took Jamie and placed him in his play pen and went back to the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with her coffee still in front of her and if you know us Gilmore Girls you knew that was unlike us.

"What's wrong Rory?". I ask as I pick up my coffee and sit in the seat opposite her on the table.

"I…..I don't know how to tell you this mom because I know how angry you are going to be". She tells me as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Rory, you know as well as I do that nothing you could do would separate us again. I learnt my lesson back when you where at Yale, that you have to learn from your own mistakes so just tell me. Hell, I mean its not like you going to turn on me and go all Heiress on me". I say as a joke but as I look at her and see her tilt her held towards the table to hide her face, I knew that my worst nightmare had come true.

"I…I. I Am becoming the Hayden Heir and it being announced next week and that's not all, the Hayden Heir is now engaged to the Hunzberger Heir". she tells me without once taking a breath or lifting her head from facing the table.

"How Rory?, I mean of all the people in the world… the Hayden's. I could understand maybe if you where becoming the Gilmore Heir but the Hayden's, I have no idea what you where thinking. God your such a child sometimes". I tell her annoyed that she could be so silly

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You judge me before you know the whole story and you know what? I am not a child. I am finally making my own decisions and you have no say and I believe that is what annoys you the most mom. I'm sorry if me finally making a choice before talking to you has turned your world upside down but you know what I am 22 not 3 anymore." She says as she stands and finishes her coffee leaving me sat there shocked. I was about to say something but she turned mid stride and cut me off. "And you know what? It was my idea for Logan to become engaged to the Hayden heir. I mean I know you where so happy when I phoned you and told you that he was engaged but guess what it's me he's now engaged to, not that he or his parents know that but come a week tomorrow, I will have my father child by my side. I will be the heir to the Hayden fortune and I will no longer need you in my life but the strange thing is, I will always want you in my life because no matter what you will always be my Mom and my best friend. I just hope you come around and know you where in the wrong and when you do you know where to find me." She tells me as I could see the tears in her eyes start to form and as turns and walks out the door without looking back.

What have I done? I ask myself scared of the answer. I just ran away one of the most important people in my life simply because I could not handle her growing up.

**Rory's POV**

As I stormed out my mom's house, I allowed the tears to fall down my cheek. I never knew why I thought she would react any differently, but what she said hurt so much. I guess the once person who I thought would stand by me is really the person who I should have been most worried about turning on me.

**Logan's POV**

Meanwhile back at Logan's place, he sat on the edge of his bed with his bag at his feet waiting for the call to tell him that his car had arrived. I had decided that before I went to my sisters there was one stop I needed to make. Just then, I was dragged out of my thoughts by my phone beeping, telling me that my car had arrived. I went to the ground floor and handed Frank my bag and asked him kindly to put it in the boot. I then got into the seat and looked at the pieces of paper I held in my hand. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Frank get into the car. I was only pulled when Frank started speaking.

"Where to Sir?" He asked in a ever so polite way.

"Take me to this address please Frank." I say as I handed him the piece of paper I was not long ago staring at.

"Right away sir". He puts the car into gear and pulls away from the sidewalk and into the moving traffic. I sit back and lose my self in thoughts of the past and the present. I must have go so lost in thought because once again I am awakened from them when Frank open the door and the air from outside hit me in the face. I look up at the building and head towards my first destination of the night.

After climbing what seems to be twelve sets of stairs to reach the penthouse apartment of this building I knock on the door and waited for the person inside to answer the door. I didn't have to wait ten seconds when I started hearing movement in the flat. Three seconds later the door flung open and there in her Yale sweats and her hair pulled back in a pony tails as her bangs shape her face stood the women I love.

"Hey Ace"

_**Thanks again for reading. If you have any idea of what you would like to see happen tell me. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Hey all I am back with a new chapter of Daddy's Little Girl. I hope you like this chapter as I tried to do something a little out there with it.**_

_**I have decided I am only going to write one fanfic at a time so I am going to finish Daddy's little girl and then move on to the others. I have how ever got a one shot fiction coming soon once I am able to get off my Beta. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the character's.**_

_**Please review. I love to hear what you think.**_

"Hey Ace" I here voice speak. I look at him and drop the phone. It takes me awhile to grasp what had happened. I bend down and pick up the phone and tell the person I would have to call them back.

"Logan what are you doing here?" I ask putting the phone down on the table that I had placed just inside the front door. I had yet to allow him to enter my home with fear of what might be said or done.

"I needed to see you Ace, I want to try and understand why the women I love is trying to porn me off to someone she herself has never meet when she is pregnant with my child. Ace I need to understand why you don't want me." He say to me as he runs his hand though his hair. After hearing what it is he said, I knew it was going to be harder the I first thought.

"Logan you should come in this is not something I wish to discuss where my neighbours can hear us" I step aside allowing him to finally enter my apartment.

"Ace Please I need to understand what's going on in that pregnant head of yours?" He said as he looks around the apartment.

"I don't know how to explain it Logan all I know is that if you where to tell your dad that you wanted to marry me then who ever it was you where engaged to before Leigh then I don't know if he would have agreed and at least this was I know you will be able to see you child." I say as I walk to the Kitchen and pour a scotch for him and a tonic water for me.

"But Ace how do you know that I will be able to see him/her I mean what if Leigh decides she want nothing to do with you or the baby after the wedding what if this is all a hatch to get the companies together and then when your not needed you are pushed aside? Ace I don't want that I need you and little one in my life. I mean now that I have you back I don't want to let you go." he tells me as he polishes his scotch and hands me the glass and I pour him another.

"Because Logan I know Leigh better then you think I do. Some people say its like we are one in the same" I smile at him and he just crocks his head to the side and shrugs.

"That may be the case but I want to come home to you at night. I want to wake up to you in the morning. I want to make you breakfast in bed and watch you read our kids a bed time story. I want my life to be with you" He say taking a step closer every time he finishes a sentence. After reaching me he uses his left hand to place a stand of hair behind my right ear and places his right hand on my tummy. He whispers in my ear "I want to be in the delivery room when my son or daughter is born" This brings tears to my eyes and I smile. I thought to myself what's the harm in him knowing. I think over it for a few seconds and the come to a decision. I was going to make him wait.

"Logan I know how you feel. You don't think that I want it all. You don't think I want to wake up next to you and have you bring me coffee or watch as you play with our kids in the park. You don't think I want you In the room as I give birth to the life that we made. I want it all and I know I can't have it because the man I love is marrying a women who is like family to me. Yes it was my idea all because I knew it would be better if I knew he could have a say in his kids life with out the women wanting full custody of my child. Logan I love you with all my heart and I know I was wrong that day to say know but I was scared. I was scared that if I married you I would lose all that I had work so hard for but now I know that is not the case and I am sorry. I ruined our lives because I did what every Gilmore Girl before me did I ran and I never looked back, but I am now and I see the mistakes I have made. I am sorry that is can't be me that says I do but just know I will always be here for you because Logan you're the one. I will find no one else." I let out in one of my well rounder rambles and I look at him and see that he has a shock impression on his face but before I know it his lip our on mine and my hands find the way to the nape of his neck as we deepen the kiss. We pause for a breath and I look at him and he whispers..

"One last time Ace just to say goodbye" I nod and lead him to the bedroom and as I shut the door I feel his lips on my neck kissing his way down my shoulder as his hands worked his way down my blouse undoing the buttons as he went. By the time he had finished he had lead me to be standing in front of the bed. After the blouse falling from my shoulders his hands made their way toward me jeans slowly and undid my button and slowly pulled down the zip all the while staring in to my eyes making sure that I was sure of what was about to happen. Finally able to move I took the hem of his shirt in to my hands and pulled it up over his head. I then undid his belt and removed it from his jeans and undid his and at him signalling for him to remove them as I did the same with mine. Discarding my jeans quickly I slowly sat on the edge of the bed and moved back in a seductive way watching Logan's reaction to every move I made.

As I placed my head in the pillow I spread my legs knowing that he was still watching and took one finger and placed it in side the black silk underwear I was wearing and slowly pushed it into my folds and then brought it out again repeating this action again and again all the while getting faster. I felt his weight shift on the bed and stopped.

"Don't stop" I hear him say in a husk voice. I then feel him pull down my panties and slip them over my feet. I watch as he throws them to the floor and I carry on pleasuring my self. I add another finger and push them deeper and harder in to my folds .I hear him grow and I shift my weight on the elbow that I am not using and I see him tossing him self off at the sight before him. Two minutes later I bring myself to see fireworks. I sit up and watch as Logan carries on with what he is doing. I kneel up and move towards him stopping his hand movements and then take his member in to my hand stroking it twice before I gentle take his tip in to my mouth softly sucking. I then lick down his length and back up, taking his whole length into my mouth. I give it a few sucks before I feel him tighten signalling that he is about to come I carry on as he explodes taking everything he gives me. I then sit back and lick my lips and utter one word that starts turning him on again.

"Yum" I smile at him and lie back and watch as he makes his way above me. He kisses me and I make the kiss deep by tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. I wrap my legs around his waist as much as my baby bump would allow me. I felt as he entered me. We moved our hips in rhyme together. You would often hear me utter the words harder and faster. Eight minutes later me both come screaming each others name. I fall asleep not long after with the hope that when I wake up he will still be by my side.

_**A/N- I hope you all liked. I am undecided on what**__**the name of the baby should be. I was hoping for your help I have the option of three.**_

_**1) Alexis-Jane Victoria Hunzberger (AJ for short)**_

_**2) Elizabeth Alexandra Hunzberger ( Beth for short) **_

_**3) Lily Ace Hunzberger **_

_**Or for a fourth option you may mix any of the names I have given in the three options above.**_

_**Please review. I love to know what you think and also for you to have your say :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- wow two chapters one day you must be lucky. I hope you like my story so far and I hope that you keep reading my work. **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I did. **_

Two weeks later and the time of the engagement party had arrived. I had not seen Logan since that night. I had woken up to a note on my pillow. That simply read..

_Ace last night was the best way to say goodbye. I love you and will there for our child but I don't think I should see you again._

I allowed a tear to fall down my check thinking about the letter and then thought to myself, what if he didn't like the fact that I was the Hayden Heir? What if all I had done was a mistake? I mean I had the chance to tell him the other night that is was me he was getting married to. All I can feel now is that I had betrayed him.

I finish getting ready in my room at the Hayden's House where the party is being held. I was just having my hair done as I heard the door being knocked. I could hear voices coming from down stairs and I stilled. He was here. Of course he and his family would be the first to arrive I mean it was arranged that me and Logan meet half an hour before the guest arrived.

After having my hair done I waited in my room until there was a know on my door. I shouted enter in the society voice I had perfected while attending parties that my Gilmore Grandparents had thrown. I turned to face the door to watch as Logan entered my bedroom

"Hey Rory have you seen Leigh? I am here to finally meet the women I am to wed." he said looking at me with cold still eyes. I walk up to him and extend my hand.

"Hello kind Sir my name is Lorelai Light Gilmore Hayden. It is a pleasure to finally meet you" I say as I leave my hand extended hoping he would take it.

"what?" was all he said before he stormed out the room. It took me a few seconds to figure out what was happing but as soon as I did I ran after him.

"Logan please I can explain" I say as I catch up with him and grab his arm. He turns to face me and I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Explain then Ace? Please because I want to know what you where thinking when you put this whole thing together and didn't tell me. I want to know what you where thinking when we slept together two weeks ago. Me thinking I was cheating on a fiancée that I had never met. Please Rory explain all this to me?" I stand there with tears coming down my eyes as he yells at me. I wait till he finishes and gave him an answer.

"It was the only way. Do you think that your parents would have allowed you to marry me even if they knew I was the Hayden Heir. I mean they didn't even tell you I was pregnant until you found out for yourself. Yes Logan when I first found out I was pregnant I went to your father and asked him for his help to find you but you know what he did instead he gave me a check and told me to stay away from you. That you where back where you belonged. I know I should have tried harder but after what he said about how you had a bonfire with all the things I gave you or had memories of us. I decided to give up and then I saw you and I knew I needed to do something so I went to Gramps Hayden and asked him to help and this is the solution we came up with. I am sorry I lied to you and the other night I was so torn weather or not to tell you but I chose no and then we did what we did. I was going to tell you in the morning. I was going to explain it all but you had gone" I finish with telling him as I allowed the tears I had been holding back through the speech to fall. I watch his face as the tears fall and I then feel his hand grab mine and pull me towards him. He uses his left thumb to wipe away the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"I didn't know Ace. I didn't know you went to my dad for help. I guess I should have because that's who you are. I am sorry I had a go at you but you have to understand the shock I mean when I had finally faced fact that I wouldn't be marring you the women I love and then to find out that all along I am engaged and deeply in love with the women I love is a shock and knowing now that all I said could come true I am happy but also hurt because you lied to me. I was so close the other night to asking you to elope. I am just glad that I know its you now and I can be happy with the arrangement." he said and kisses me and tries to make it deeper but I pull away.

"I would have" I say simply snuggling in to his chest and listing to his heart pound.

"You would have what Ace" He asked pulling me away and looking in my eyes for me to give him the answer.

"Eloped. If you would have asked I would have in a second Logan" I say kissing him quick but pulling away as we hear footsteps approaching us. I watch Logan's face as it turns from happy to horror and then I hear the footsteps stop. I turn and am faced with Mitchem Hunzberger.

"What is this Logan? You are engaged to Leigh Hayden and are falling around with you ex at your engagement party I thought your mother and I thought you better then this." I hear Mitchem shout. With a calm voice Logan replied.

"You did dad I would like you to meet my future wife Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden also known as Rory Gilmore and Leigh Hayden" I stick my hand out and wait for Mitchem to shake it but it doesn't happen.

"Ok joke over really where is Leigh Hayden?" he asked crossing his hands across his chest showing me I might as well take my hand back because he is not going to shake it.

"Their not joking" came a voice from behind and I am shocked to see Janlen standing there. Logan's Granddad.

"Father what do you mean they are not joking? This has to be a joke. I mean we paid her off" He said as he turned to his father and pointing towards me to signal I was the her that he was referring to. I could feel Logan clench his fist as he heard his father confirm further what I had told him not two minutes ago.

"No joke Mitchem. After Rory came to us about being pregnant I did some research in to her family tree and found out that her father is none other then Christopher Hayden of The Hayden Family the only family in society richer then us. Making Miss Gilmore Hayden here one of the Riches Heirs there is. No in fact she is the riches heir there is.I am sorry son but this wedding if going ahead whether you like it or not. I mean not only is it good for company but it also has a bride and groom who love each other and I have not seen that in a long time. I will also not allow you ruin your sons happiness just because you made the mistake of knocking up what should have been a one nightstand but now is your wife." Janlen said as he turns and walk back down the stairs. I turn and smile to Logan who smile back, but then looks at his father and said.

"Your not invited to the wedding father. And if you ever try and keep my child and the women I love away from me again I swear to good I will hurt you" He takes my hand and pulls me towards the top of the stairs just in time for us to hear our names be called.

We made our way down hand in hand and smiles on both our faces. I look over the crowd and am happier when I see one face smiling back at me. My mother was here and that made me happy. Just as we where about to make our speeches my water breaks. I look at Logan who shouts.

"Somebody please get the car"

_**A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter. I am undecided on what**__**the name of the baby should be. I was hoping for your help I have the option of three.**_

_**1) Alexis-Jane Victoria Hunzberger (AJ for short)**_

_**2) Elizabeth Alexandra Hunzberger ( Beth for short) **_

_**3) Lily Ace Hunzberger **_

_**Or for a fourth option you may mix any of the names I have given in the three options above.**_

_**A friend of mine suggested - Victoria Alexis Lily Hunzberger. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Please review. I love to know what you think and also for you to have your say **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Hey all it me again back with another chapter. I want to thank you all for reading my story and helping me pick a name. The name that got the most was Lily Ace Hunzberger so we have a winner. I hope you keep reading and telling me what you think.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I did.**_

_**Please Review it makes me want to write more.**_

I rushed to the car with Logan holding me up. I was lucky at the point that all that had happened is that my water had broken. I would hate to know the panic that would cross Logan's face if I had actually started having contractions I'd be honest right now all wish to do is place my head on a pillow and sleep because I know that my contractions are not going to start for at least another three to four hours.

I watched as Logan bossed around people trying to get them to help and the weird thing is that its turning me on but I know I cant have sex because the baby is on it's way oh well the sex will have to wait. I mean who am I to deny Logan the joy of rushing me to hospital. I know that as soon as we arrive and are seen to and I am placed in a room on a bed I am going to crash all thought of sex leaving my mind.

I am lifted up by two people. One either side of me as soon as I am able to see the people I notice that it is Logan and my mum. I lie down on the backseat and doze off. I hear my mum and Logan argue about who is going to drive and who isn't. Its then that I realize that I have no idea who's car I am in.

Two minutes before reaching the hospitals my contractions start waking me. I still up fast. Screaming at the top of voice.

"IT'S NOT TIME" My mum stares with a worried expression on her face as me as Logan is driving and is unable to see what's going on behind him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned still facing the front.

"My contractions have started already and its not time. I had a few more hours. I want to sleep" I cry sounding like a two year old who want chocolate but is not allowed it.

"I am going as fast as I can Ace. We will be there soon I promise" He tells me in the hope of calming me down, but if its one thing my mother told me about men it is that they suck in the comforting zone when it comes to a women giving birth so I do what every women before me and most likely every women after me is going to do I yell at him in the hope that it helps in someway.

"Well not fast enough. I mean if you would have just kept your hand to yourself and been a good boy right now I would be drinking coffee and working on the campaign trail instead if here in this pain" I knew as soon as the words had left my mouth how he would take them and a tear begins to roll down my cheek, but my mum steps in saving my butt before to much damage is done. I do however know that what I had said would be the topic of a discussion that will soon come.

"she's hormonal Logan and doesn't mean it. Trust me when I was giving birth to Rory I asked three doctors to marry me and one was female. This is a story I have never told Rory because I didn't wanted to be mocked for the whole of her up bringing" she tells Logan who lets out a small laugh but I can tell that he is still a little stung by what I said as he thinks that there is a little truth to it. The truth is that I would not want to be any where but here unless I am wrapped up in his arms and watching a film while eating pizza. When I said no to Logan I was saying no more to his father then I was to him. It took him walking away to make me see that he was it for me. He was the guy I wanted to grow old with and have children and grandchildren with. He was the guy that I saw pushing our kid in the swings and taking us on holiday. He was the one I wanted to have it all with.

We pulled in to the parking lot and mom helped me out the car. I looked to see that Logan was still sitting in the front seat.

"Hey are you coming?" I look at him with sad eyes and whisper.

"In a minute I just need a little time.

_**Logan's POV **_

I sit in the front seat as I watch Lorelai take my Ace in to the hospital. I have to admit that what she said hurt but then come to think of it Ace was never one to give up. If she had decided that she wanted to stay on the campaign trail then she mostly likely would have. She also would have not gone to all the trouble she had to make sure that it was her that I was to marry in three months time. That was the date set for my wedding to the Hayden Heir also now known as the Gilmore Heir. The richest Heir there is in Hartford society.

I jump out off the car and catch up with my Ace and the three of us carry on to the hospital in silence. Then from no where I ask a question that I knew I would get a no to.

"Will you elope?" She freezes and turns to look at me as if I am crazy.

"Why we are getting married in three months we don't need to elope.

"I don't want to wait three months for you to have the same surname as me. I don't want to wait for you to be my wife. I don't want to wait for my dad to come up with some excuse that this wedding cant happen and if he does I want to tell him that its too late that we are already man and wife and that we are a family. I want all this Ace and I want it now" I say in one breath. Something I had picked up hanging out with Ace and her mom to long. I cross my fingers and hope she says yes but its eating away at me that she will say no to me again.

_**Hey all thanks for reading. I hope you didn't mind the cliff hanger. I am working on the next chapter as you write your review.**_

_**Thanks again to all who have stuck with me. I hope the story is going somewhere you like.**_

_**Please Review it makes me work faster.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Hey all I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as you have the others. I want to thank the following people who have read and stuck with me through all my stories.**_

_**JJsMummy27**_

_**Curly-Q**_

_**Tott**_

_**HayleyJamesScottNathenScott**_

_**Tempe4Booth**_

_**Summer2391**_

_**And many more who have followed my writing.**_

_**Please keep reviewing **_

I pause and look at Logan as if he is crazy. I mean did he really just ask me to elope? I'm in labour with our child and his talking about making me a wife. I didn't know what to say. I mean if I said no would he take it the wrong way and think I don't want to marry him and if I said yes would I be doing it for me or to please him. I am torn. So I do what I can to hold off having to answer him right now.

"Logan I love you, and I love how you thought of all this but do you really think that now is the best time to ask me?" I say nodding to my stomach so he understands what I mean. At that point a contraction hits hard. They are now only ten minutes apart. I know is can't be right and am sure that this is all happing to fast.

Logan nods and understands that maybe he had picked the wrong time to ask me and helps me into the hospital. My mum goes to find a wheelchair while me and Logan go and sign in and find out what floor it is that we had to go to. Just as we finish signing in and are told the floor mum arrives back with the wheelchair and Logan helps me sit in it. We make our way to the sixth floor where I am told is the maternity ward is. I am wheeled up to the front desk where a nurse is waiting for me to take me to my room. Once I am settled in my bed I am asked if its ok if a student doctor be in the room while the birth takes place. I agree and am left alone with Logan and my mom.

Five minutes later the doctor arrives with the student doctor to see how dilated I am but what shocks me is that the student doctor is none other the Paris Gellar. I mean who would have guessed that she would be working on a maternity ward. My guess is that she had no choice as she does not look happy about being in the room.

"Rory Gilmore I believe" The doctor asked me shaking me from the shock that had taken over my body.

"Yep that's…" I try and finish the sentence but another contraction takes over.

"Ok pop your legs up and spread them. This is going to be a little cold but I need to feel to see how many centimetres you are dilated." I nod giving him the go ahead. Two seconds later he pulls his fingers out and ask me if it's ok if the student doctor have a try as this is a teaching hospital.

"Sure" I say seeing Paris face crinkly up at the thought of what she had to do. I would love to see her try and get her self out of this one. Hell it would be a good story to tell the child. Their godmother was one of the doctors that helped mommy give birth to you. To my shock she sat down and warned me that is would be cold and did exactly what the doctor before her had done without one complaint. This was not the Paris Gellar I knew from school or college.

"Your nine centimetres from what I can gather." She tells me and then looks at the doctor in charge to make sure the information she has shared is correct. With a nod from the doctor I know the information is correct.

"We have to wait till you are three centimetres before we can anything. This could take you from ten hour to two. How far apart are your contractions?" The doctor asked me.

"Ten minutes" I say hoping that he tells me I could have the baby soonqer rather then later. I had decided to wait till the baby was born to find out what sex it was because I kind of wanted to be surprised and after telling Logan this he understood and was willing to wait because it was what I wanted.

"Ok well if that's the case then you should be ready to push in about three hours. Would you like anything of the pain?" I had to think about the question for awhile but decided that I would only have gas and air. I wanted to do this as natural as possible.

Three hours later and I was ready to push. After 8 pushes the room was filled with screams of a baby crying. I was a mother.

"You have a baby…."

_**Thanks again all who have read my stories. Keep reading and I will keep updating as quick as I can.**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
